secretsnicholasflamelfandomcom-20200213-history
Perenelle Flamel
Perenelle is Nicholas's wife, and a extremly powerful sorceress, she is claimed to be much more dangerous than her husband and to be the real reason Nicholas Flamel has thrived so long. As the seventh daughter of a seventh daughter, she can see ghosts, and her white aura attracts them even more. She is cunning and brave, and very resourceful. She has no scent because her aura is White. History Perenelle is the seventh daughter of a seventh daughter, which gives her the ability to communicate with ghosts. She said that her grandmother introduced her to Marethyu when she was about 6 years old (because when she was 7 her grandmother died) She met him in a cave and Marethyu told her about her future. She had a husband before Flamel, however he died. She did not tell Flamel until they'd been together over a century. Perenelle and Nicholas Flamel: Per﻿enelle infront of the Notre-dame in Paris.Less than six months later they got married. They have been married over 600 years. She is ten years older Nicholas. They have no kids but consider both Scatty and Joan to be the daughters they never had. Allies *Nicholas Flamel: as her husband *Areop-Enap also known as The Old Spider, from when she was in Alcatraz *Comte de Saint-Germain *Palamedes *William Shakespeare: in the Sorceress *The Macha and the Babd on Alcatraz *Juan Manuel de Ayala on Alcatraz *Joan of Arc *Scathach *Tsagaglalal *Prometheus Powers and Abilties Perenelle Flamel has been mentioned to be an incredibly powerful person, striking fear into the most deadly of adversaries. She is the seventh daughter of a seventh daughter and can see ghosts. She also possesses an ice white aura thoughin the Warlock it is shown that she has painted numerous colours over it and the she actually has the infamous black aura though she has no apparent aura scent. Perenelle went on many adventures with her husband, and killed or defeated many monsters and demons such as Medusa. Elementalist: 'While she may not be a master of any one of the elements, Perenelle has shown that she has at least a basic understanding of how to use them. She caused a mountain to crumble, froze the sphinx in a block of solid ice, controlled wind, and used fire for various purposes. And in ''The Sorceress ''Niccolo Machiavelli said that her knowledge about elemental magic was incredible '''Spell Master: '''Perenelle has mentioned that she has access to a large amount of magical knowledge, taught to her from masters around the globe. Several of the abilities that she has shown were; - Able to create large amounts of food - Able to melt stone - Walk on water - Sense when someone is watching her - Destroy things from a distance - Heal minor injuries - Relinquish all other senses and thus enhances her hearing Personality Perenelle is a beautiful women but is sometimes shown to be arrogant, cruel and selfish though during her time in captivity. She also proves to be very resourceful: freezing the sphinx, utilising the ghosts of Alcatraz, freeing Areop-Enap, defeating the Morrigan and releasing the Macha and Babd, and abandoning Machiavelli and Billy the Kid and stealing their boat. Perenelle is also extremely powerful, and most Elders and immortals fear her. She is manipulative, often using magic to influence peoples minds or using pure wit and planning to get what she wants. However, despite all of her faults, Perenelle is portrayed as a loving wife. In the Warlock, where Nicholas has less than one day to live and she has two days left, she willingly gives one of her days to him, giving him one more day of life but taking one of her own. Shockingly, this lovable character has its own flaws. When she was giving her aura to Nicholas with a help of Tsagaglalal and Sophie, she showed her desperate side. Sophie was feeling a bit ill and had a fear of spontaneously combusting and wanted her to stop, but Perenelle refused to. Niten and Prometheus ran in and saved Sophie and they weren't happy about it. It turns out that if it went any further, all of them would have died. '﻿ Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:funny Category:Heroes Category:White Aura Category:Green Eyes Category:Sorceress Category:The Alchemyst Category:The Sorceress Category:The Magician Category:The Warlock Category:The Necromancer